Ranma Mortis Black
by Silverscale
Summary: The Way of the Martial Artist is Life. The Way of the Warrior is Destiny. But the Way of the Necromancer is Death. R½-HP-NWN-OMG X-OVER. Matchup(s): Ranma-Bast and Harry?.
1. Prologue: The Battle of Will

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: No idea of what to make. Can you send me any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

Prologue: The Battle of Will.

Ranma Saotome was meditating in what was left of the Tendo Dojo, the wedding disaster had destroyed everything but the floor. But yet ven thought what was supposed to be a special day and a special event Ranma didn't feel angry, quiet the opposite he felt happy. The young man hadn't done anything to stop the fiancées or the rivals, he had just sat down on the floor and meditated, ignoring the chaos around him. He didn't even open his eyes when Happosai drank the Jusenkyo waer which was Ranma's cure for his curse. The battle just continued and the only one who noticed Ranma was Kasumi but she keep quiet so no one would disturb him, he deserved that more then anyone. Soon the battles was over and everybody had went home or was carried away to the hostpital. But Ranma just sat there meditating and didn't even bother to go inside when dinner was ready. He had been sitting there for over ten hours straight and was like a statue but inside his mind there was a battle beyond belief going on.

Ranma's Mind

Ranma was in the middle of a desert and he was fighting for his soul against an army of demons. Hild had found out that Ranma had one of the most powerful souls in the universe and wanted it as her own so she could get a new second in command. She had thought that because of the chaos Ranma brought to the world he would be happy to join her, that was her largest mistake. After she got her answer, the messenger's headless body with alot of sharp objects sticking out from it in the most painful positions, she sent her best commanders to 'convince' the boy to join her. That was her second mistake. After one hour she had gotten her answer, her commanders all limbless turned into a large mass of dead flesh and bones, she sent her whole army at him. That was her third mistake. Ranma fought against the tide of demons like a dragon fighting alone against a group of Pit Fiends and was slowly winning. When the last demon was down the young man sat down on a rock, very weakened by the battle, and focused on his thoughts again and changed the desert into a beautiful field filled with vegitation and animals. He turned the dead demon army into a large mass of mutated flesh and blood and sent it back two feet above Hild. Her scream of disgust and surprise was heard all the way to Heaven.

The young martial artist groaned but then suddenly felt a spark of ki coming from the field somewhere. He rose from his rock and walked toward the ki spark. As he walked through the field he saw different kind of creatures living together without killing each other it was a paradise. He then felt the spark again it was closer, just a few feet away. He walked to the direction of the spark and when he passed a large rock he came to a small valley with a waterfall, filled with rainbows and small bird sized phoenixes, hydras and dragons all around the place singing, roaring or hissing together in a rythem that reminded him of a song he once heard by a soldier from america (The song was Broken Wings, I've forgotten who sings it.).

He looked toward the place where the spark came from and froze at what he saw.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it, send me any suggestions so I can do it better. I'm going to make Ranma into a class from NWN but I haven't chosen one yet. Oh and give me suggestions on Matchups, I got these at the moment you can place votes if you want but I may not use the matchup that wins.

Ranma:

Kasumi

Hinako

Nabiki

Ranko (His cursed form and the soul of the girl that drowned in the spring get's seperated from his body. I can give her a new name if you want me to, IF she get's to be Ranma's girl in this story if not I will just stick with Ranko.)

Bellandy

Urd

Aphrodite (That's her name right?)

Bastet

Mara

Hild

Tonks

Bellatrix

Nacrissa

Linu

Sharwyn

The Valsharess (What? She's hot!)

The Seer (As above.)

OC (Own Character)

Harry:

Nabiki

Ranko (Ranma's seperated form, I'm not into gay stories.)

Mara

Urd

Bellandy

Nacrissa

Bellatrix

Tonks

Hermoine

Skuld

The Seer

Sharwyn

Linu

OC

PS. Please Review but no flames, I just use them to keep the flames in my fireplace alive.


	2. Chapter One: A Goddess In My Mind

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: Ranma/Bastet, Harry/???.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I have decided to make a Ranma/Bastet matchup, you can thank Lone Wolf Blade because his review made me make up my mind and I decided there was to less Bastet/Ranma matchups around. But I still got no idea what kind of matchup to make for Harry or any of the other characters that MAY appear in the story so send me suggestions if you can.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

Chapter One: A Goddess In My Mind.

Ranma starred at the beauty he saw sitting on a white bench watching the small animals sing. She was dressed in a strange white robe and had golden jewellery on almost every limb. Ranma had seen those kinds of jewelry once in a book about the old empire of egypt. She had light brown fur all over her body and had a beautiful cat featured face. Her nails was claws, and she had a pair of cat ears at the top of her head and she had a long tail with a colden ring on it. But what confused him was that he wasn't afraid of her cat features, quiet the opposite he was getting 'warm' by them. That also confused Ranma he had never felt sexual attraction before in his entire life and now he was feeling these things for a complete stranger. But what confused him more was that he felt that he had meet her before somehere.

Ranma gathered his courage and walked toward the cat woman, who was still listening to the animals not noticing that he was there. She didn't even notice his present and he was standing right next to her waving his hand infront of her face and coughed loudly. Ranma then had, had enough and pulled her cat ear softly. The cat woman jumped in suprise and fell from the bench and landed on her butt on the soft ground. She rubbed her ear and looked up at him and glared before she growled. "Why did you do that?"

Ranma became red in the face but remained cool, he didn't want to be seen as a pervert by the woman, and spoke with a smile. "I had to. I tried to get your attention but you didn't notice me until I pulled your beautiful ear." He was rewarded by a blushing cat woman who looked embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him and happy about the comment about her ear (I believe a goddess would like to be commented about something else then her curves you know.). Ranma offered his hand and helped her up back onto the bench and sat down next to her. The cat woman smiled and spoke. "Well I was searching for the one who sealed me here in this strange place."

Ranma blinked before he became VERY confused. "How can you have been sealed in here? This is my mindscape (Is that the right word?)." The shocked look on the woman was priceless and Ranma couldn't help but laugh. but his laugh ended by a punch in the chest and the woman's glare. He raised his hands in defeat and said. "Sorry, sorry but you looked so funny here look." He created an image of her shocked face in midair and the woman couldn't help but laugh with him. Ranma smiled, she had a beautiful laugh, and soon joined her as he looked back at the image.

After a few moments as the ycalmed down the woman introduced herself. "I'm Bastet Nekotama (Couldn't make up a better name, but I think it fits.) and I'm the Goddess of Cats, Pregnant Women and Pleasure. I was captured in you mind eleven years ago when you where six, i still has no idea of who you are and how I got here all I can remember is someone grabbing me as I was walking around as a cat then toss me into pit and the smell of blood and fish then nothing. And a few days later when I wake up i found myself here and I have been here ever since."

Ranma blinked and said. "I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm a warrior who wants to end my never ending pain. Let me tel lyou my life story." The young man told the goddess everything the Neko Ken, the training trip, his friendless childhood, lonely nights, near death experiences every week, his fiencées, his battles, how he killed Saffron and then how he fought the demons in his mind. The goddess was so touched by his story that when he finished she hugged him and said he was the most honorable man she ever meet. Ranma felt such happiness by those words and he realised that there was someone who didn't think of him as a price or a threat. He hugged her back and whispered of how he had never had a friend before and how much he wanted to know his mother.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before Ranma decided to thank Bastet for her help. He only gave her four words. "You will be free." He then closed his eyes and focused on her aura and saw what kept her captured in his mind. It was somekind of chain that kept her chained to his soul and kept her captured in his mind. The young warrior fired a blast of ki at the chain's weakest point and after a few moreki blaststhe chain broke and he suddenly felt unimaginable pain go through his body. He screamed in pain and felt Bastet hugging him trying to calm him down, and slowly he was calming and the pain was gone leaving him panting in the goddess' embrace. (That was corny right?)

Ranma suddenly felt Bastet leaving his mind but before she was gone she whispered in his ear. "We will meet again Ranma I promise you that." With that she was gone leaving Ranma alone on the field.

After a few moments Ranma rose and looked up toward the sky and said. "I will wait for you my friend... or maybe you're more then a friend." With those words Ranma woke up in the dojo and rose before he moved so fast he was a blurr and appeared in his room. He took his backpack which was holding everything he owned and he then left a note before disappearing from the dojo to never return.

To Be Continued

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I will start a Who-Is-Going-To-Get-Harry-Potter voting you got one vote for each chapter so vote wisely.

This is the current status of the WIGTGHP.

Harry.

Nabiki: 0

Ranko: 0 (Ranma's seperated form, I'm not into gay stories.)

Mara: 0

Urd: 0

Bellandy: 0

Nacrissa: 0

Bellatrix: 0

Tonks: 0

Hermoine: 0

Skuld: 1

The Seer: 0

Sharwyn: 0

Linu: 0

OC: 0

Skuld is leading with one vote. Send me any suggestions on other matchups you would like to be added.

P.S. Review and vote.


	3. Chapter Two: What Do You Do When You Fal...

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: Ranma/Bastet, Harry/???.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

Chapter Two: What To Do When You Fall In Love?

Ten Years Later, Somewhere In Egypt

Ranma Mortis Black, he gave himself a new name two years after his escape from Nerima, was walking through the warm desert and toward the pyramids. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt with 'Grim Reaper' written on it (Of course no one can see it I'm just telling you because you won't have to ask me later.), a black leather armor covered with bones, a black cloak with a hood which covered his head, a pair of black leather boots covered his feet and a large black backpack was hanging on his back.

Ranma was holding a black scythe which seemed to glow with a magical aura. The reason why he was dressed like he was and why he had a magical scythe was because he had learned magic and become a wizard in his travelling. While Ranma had travelled over the planet he had learned every martial art there was and had started to learn magic, not that he needed it for his curse since he had cured it ages ago. The reason why he was learning magic was because he wanted to meet Bastet more often then they had for the last ten years. When she had returned to heaven Bastet had asked Kami-sama if she could meet him again and Kami-sama had agreed that she could meet him two weeks every year. It wasn't much but it was better then nothing.

But Ranma wanted more, he wanted to be able to have her with him every second that was left of his life. He had first been confused about his feelings, but then he figured out what the feelings meant and after six years he admited it to himself and he would admit it any time. He, Ranma Mortis Black, Grandmaster of the Black Mystical Arts, (He needed a name to his art, plus he uses magic now in his school to which makes his art into a Mystical Martial Art.) was in love with Bastet Nekotama, Goddess First Class, Unlimited, Category A (Is this right?).

The young man hadn't said a thing to Bastet yet he wanted to tell her when he could hold her in his arms for ethernity and never let go. After a few minutes of thinking about the woman he love Ranma entered the pyramid he was searching for and walked down into the ancient tomb to find the artifact he needed.

Five Minutes Later

Ranma growled as he used a Undead to Dead spell to turn another zombie into dust. The farao who rested in this pyramid had been a great necromancer and had made a large set of undead guards and mosters to protect his grave. But the monster wasn't a real danger for Ranma, they where quiet annoying really, he had always been good at destroying undeads because of his ki control. The young wizard walked down the labyrint and used his ki to create a force-field which killed every undead by twenty metres radius. He soon arrived to the stone gate which lead to the grave of the farao and the artifct. Ranma pushed the large stone doors open and entered the tomb and saw a sight which he would remember forever.

The tomb was beautiful it was filled with gold, crystals, amazing stones, silver, weapons, armory, books, tomes and scrolls. The tomb had a small spring fileld with rainbows at a corner and there was a fruit tree in the middle whihc was filled with all kidns of fruit and a sunbeam from a hole in the roof gave the tree sunlight. The young wizard was amazed by the amazing tomb which seemed to be a work of art then a grave. It was then he noticed the sarcophagus of the farao and his face narrowed into anger as he noticed the dark aura which 'glowed' from the beautiful golden coffin. He raised his right hand and began to chant in a dark, almost computer like, voice as a orb of holy magic appeared. "Thaza naxa tvox nox fawaz rywaz!"The orb of holy magic shoot out like a bullet and struck the coffin and the dark aura was destroyed leaving not a single trace that it was there.

Ranma then used his inhuman strength to lift the ancient coffin, created a portal which lead to the desert and then threw the coffin into the portal and made it disappear. He then walked toward the piles of gold, silver and other objects and began to search for the artifact he was looking for.

Two Hours Later

Ranma could almost feel himself glow with happiness, he had found it he had found the artifact which would help him get to be closer to Bastet. The artifact was a golden belt, which was in the shape of a gobra, covered with ancient magical runes. The artifact was called the Snake of Time, the wizard who made it had a thing for snakes, and it would give the one who wears it the power to manipulate time. Ranma put the belt on and left the pyramid and started a trainng trip so he could learn how to acces his new power. It took a while, about six months, but he was able to learn the magic in the belt and how to use it. The young wizard was currently sitting on a bench in Central Park, New York, eating a cheeseburger, damn the americans knew how to cook this was almost as good as Kasumi's chicken ramen (Hey what can I say, except, I like cheeseburgers. () )

Ranma looked at his belt in wonder as he thought about how to use it so he could be with Bastet more often. He placed his scythe into a subspace pocket everytime he went into a city or a vilalge so he wouldn't scare anyone. The young wizard then made his decision and rose from his bench and started to chant as a white aura surrounded him and grew stronger at each chant. "Tranxon rowon gowra nokra tykru nuxu wazzu rakza gorga flurga eagla flawa." Then there was a blinding flash and a large eagle flied out from fading light into the sky and disappeared into a cloud.

Two Hours Later At The Flying City of Dracana

Ranma flied through the towers of his city and watched as all of his creations golems, elementals and undeads working together to build up the city. Ranma had found the city in the Sahara Desert six years ago under the many ages of sand and had made it rose again from it's resting place and made it his new home. He had used his, at that time, new magic to create workers which would help him rebuild the city. The golems he had created was works of art, he had found a taste of art after his first try to make a golem, and each one had different abilities, strengths and weaknesses.

The young wizard landed infront of the gates of his home, a large mansion, and turned back into his human form. He then walked into the garden and checked how his flowers and trees was doing, he had found a taste for gardening after he saw the Great Elven Wood in a hidden valley in Himalaya. There was allot of unique plants all over the garden, some that he had create himself and some which he had found in his travels. There was also normal plants which was mostly fruit trees which held the most delicious fruits in the world, that's what Bastet said when she tasted one of his peaches (Is thisright?). He had collected allot of different fruit trees so he could make different kind of delicious desserts when Bastet visited him.

After checking his garden, and collecting some fruit, Ranma walked into his house. He placed the basket with fruit on a table in the main hall and then walked toward his lab in the northen tower.

Five Minutes Later

Ranma entered his lab and smiled softly at the painting of him and Bastet on the wall. It had been four years ago at a ball in heaven, Ranma had been invited by Kami-sama, and he and bastet had been together the whole night dancing, talking, laughing, cuddling and a lot more. The painting was of they when they where dancing in a ballroom in heaven. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a silver cloak while Bastet was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a silver tiara on her head. The painting was a magical painting which was alive and the two was dancing just like they had been at that day.

Ranma blinked away from the memory and returned back to reality. He took some books about necromancy and dragons he sat down in a comfy chair and started to read. After two hours he was done and rose from his chair and placed the books back on their places. He then gave the painting one last smile before he entered a small circle of runes on the floor and spoke in a strange language. **_"Take me to the Master Bedroom."_** There was a bright flash and Ranma was teleported from his lab and to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Ranma looked at his cobra belt and made his final choice and started to chant in Elvish. _"Sand of time. Pull me through the tide. And take me to the end of life. May you bring me back when I have done my task. Or I may never be able to take off my mask."_ (It sucks right? I'm not the best of poets.) There was a bright flash and Ranma felt himself baing pulled through time toward his destination and toward what would change him forever.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm going to send Ranma back in time and I want to ask you readers where and when you want me to send him, justsend me a message or write it in your review. The WIGTGHP voting is still on.

This is the current status of the WIGTGHP.

Harry.

Nabiki: 1

Ranko: 0

Mara: 0

Urd: 0

Bellandy: 0

Nacrissa: 0

Bellatrix: 0

Tonks: 1

Hermoine: 0

Skuld: 1

The Seer: 0

Sharwyn: 0

Linu: 0

OC: 0

P.S. Please review and vote. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	4. Chapter Three: Unwilling Sacrifice

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: Ranma/Bastet, Harry/???.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing on my stories. This chapter is my present to all of you who reads my stories, because I may not update for a while, merry christmas to you all.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

_Time Lines and Spells_

(Warning this chapter will have a very dark scene.)

Chapter Three: Unwilling Sacrifice.

Ranma felt how the time stopped to pull him and felt how his long travel stopped. He fell like a sack to the ground exhausted by the journey he had done. He rested for a whilebefore he rose and opened his eyes and regained his vision. He was still in his bedroom and he felt by the magical energy that his city was still there and so was his golems and elementals. But something was wrong, he could feel it, he took out his scythe from subspace and said a spell he had found in an old book about time spells. _"Chronos Tempus Showus."_ A grey ray shoot out from the scythe and a line appeared. _Time: October 31, 1980. Location: 1000 Feet Above Hogwarts, Scotland._ When Ranma had read the line he jumped up in joy he had succeed, he had traveled back in time to the right position, plus he took his city with him.

The young wizard teleported himseld out from the bedroom and to the vision room, a roo mwhich contained a large plate of magical energy on the floor which showed whatever you wanted. Ranma smirked and said to the plate of energy. "Show me Hogwarts." The plate of energy swirled and then a vision of Hogwarts appeared. Ranam smirk grew larger and he spoke again. "Show me the Chamber of Secrets." The vision plate swirled again and then a room filled withstatues of snakes and Salazar Slytherine, plus the room was filled with a lot of water since it was connected to the water pipes and the toilets of Hogwarts. The young wizard's smirk grew and he then teleported himself through the wards of Hogwarts like a worm through the earth.

He landed infront of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin and gave a knowing smile as he felt the ki of something large inside the statue's mouth. He knew about the pet of Salazar which was a rare kind of basilisk which didn't have the body of a lizard or six eyes. Instead it had the body of a snake and had two eyes which killed instead of petrified the one who looked into them. The young wizard saw a door at the left side of the statue's ear and jumped up on it, opened the door and walked inside.

He was inside a gigantic lab filled with bookshelves which contained potions, books and other things. The young wizard then noticed a large globe of black energy floating in a tube of magical energy. He felt the power flow from the globe like a storm wind trying to tear a house apart and Ranma felt for the first time in all his life scared. The globe was filled with god like dark magic, it even made Bastet look like a spark trying to dry a tidal wave by the size of Tasmania. He backed away from the globe but felt how his left arm was suddenly raised and pointed at the orb like metal being pulled by a magnet. Ranma tried to pull it away but the magic was to strong and he suddenly felt how the magic tried to tear his arm off it's sockle. Then the pain began.

Ranma screamed in pain as his skin was pulled off his arm and was absorbed by the globe. Then veins followed and they formed a long line as they were drained by the globe and then snapped off at the end of his shoulder. Ranma screamed beyond belief as his flesh and muscles was teared off what remained of his arm, leaving only bones left and was absorbed by the noew pulsing globe. The young man didn't have time to scream before the globe broke from it's prison and into his bone arm and by force feed him it's dark magic. The pain was unbear able and Ranma scream echoed like the whistling wind of a tornado through the silent castle and made the very ground shake in terror as the magical force of the dark globe was absorbed by the young wizard, who screamed like a soul being tortured in hell. Then it was all over, all over, Ranma fell down and finally felt his tears flow down his cheeks as he cried because of the horrible torture he had felt, it had been worse then the cat fist. Ranma threw his head back and screamed like a wraith and then fell boneless down onto the floor, outcold.

Next Morning, 10:30

Ranma blinked slowly as he woke up from his dreamless sleep and sat up and rubbed his skeleton hand to his forehead trying to... wait a minute his skeleton hand? Ranma looked at his hand and held back a gasp and a sob when he saw his once living hand in all it's fleshless glory. The young wizard stared out into the nothingness as he felt everything return to him from last day's event. The young wizard let a lone tear fall down before he smashed his now dead arm into the floor to destroy it but was shocked and terrified as he saw his lifeless arm go through the floor like butter. He puleld out his arm and stared at it before he noticed a small note on the floor, he took it and started to read it.

Note: The Globe of Necromancy is an ancient artifact which grants the one, who is the future (This part is covered with ink) powers feared even by gods and devils. But the globe will take a sacrifice from the One. The globe will take the left arm of the one and leave an indestructable skeleton arm in it's place. And by this sacrifice he Globe of Necromancy will make the one into the future Grim Reaper, Guide of the Dead, Guide of Lost Souls, or as the Japanese calls it, Shinigami.

- Salazar Slytherin.

Ranma let the note fall down from his bone hand and felt shock, confusion, anger, sadness, guilt and hope go through his soul like a shower of spears and arrows. After ten minutes of sitting on the floor, and trying to sort his mind, Ranma rose and teleported the lab from hogwarts and to an empty room in his mansion. The room in question was a warded room with powerful wards which wouldn't even be shaken even if a dragon attacked it with full force. The young wizard then stumbled out from the now empty room and tried to teleport himself from the chamber. But he felt himself lose control almost halfway, his new magic was getting him out of balance, and felt himself fall onto a hard stone floor. He groaned and rose and then noticed where he was. He was standing in the middle of the Great Halk, his new skeleton arm in full view and his hood was over his head and his scythe was in his still living hand giving him a demonic look. It seemed to be the beginning of the school year because there was the sorting hat in the hand of a terrified McGonagall. And there was the first years, most of them had crapped in their pants you could tell by the smell. And there was the students sitting or covering unde the four house tables while staring at him in fear. And there was the teachers sitting at their table staring at him like he was a dragon eating vegetables, except Dumbledore who seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh.

Ranma gor REALLY annoyed, it didn't help he had lost his left arm and was proved to be the future Grim Reaper, and said angrly. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer." Everybody covered under his glaring blue eyes which glowed in rage in the shadows of his hood, giving him a VERY demonic look, even Dumbledore shivered at the sight before he stood up and said. "And who might yo ube stranger?" There was a silent before Ranma smirked and pulled back his hood with his new skeleton hand and said darkly as he made a white holy fire surround his skeleton arm making him look like a creature of divine death (Which he is.). "I'm Ranma Mortis Black, Arch Wizard of the Divine and Guide of Lost Souls. You may call me Grim Reaper."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please send suggestions and ideas you have for my story and I will do my best. The WIGTGHP voting is still on.

This is the current status of the WIGTGHP.

Harry.

Nabiki: 1

Ranko: 0

Mara: 0

Urd: 0

Bellandy: 0

Nacrissa: 0

Bellatrix: 0

Tonks: 2

Hermoine: 0

Skuld: 1

The Seer: 0

Sharwyn: 0

Linu: 0

OC: 0

P.S. Please review and vote. Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year.


	5. Chapter Four: A Twist of Fate

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: Ranma/Bastet, Harry?.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess, so please don't sue me.

A/N: It's to bad that KunoBaby won't preread anymore so I willhope thatI willbe able to handle my stories without a prereader, but if anyone want or can help me with my storiesI won't complain.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

_Time Lines and Spells_

Chapter Four: A Twist of Fate.

The silent in the Great Hall was so thick that you could have placed a dragon on it and see it float. Then Dumbledore, who was VERY impressive by the power of Ranma's magical aura, spoke as he scanned the white fire which surrounded the young wizard's skeleton arm. "I see. Well mister Reaper why don't you tell us why you have come to Hogwarts?"

Ranma let a smirk grow on his face as he spoke. "I came here to search for Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. And as you can see by my undead arm I paid the price of success." He then trusted his undead hand in a straight line and a dark void appeared out of nowhere and a mummy lord came out from it with two magical long swords in hands. The students screamed or gasped at the horrible sight of the mummy lord. Ranma then snapped with his skeleton hand and the mummy disappeared with a bright flash. Even if the spell was powerful and so was the summoned mummy, so was Ranma out of balance with his new dark magic mixed with his ki, holy magic and neutral magic. The young wizard then remembered that the sorting began at the 1st September and not the 1st November. He swung his scythe in a wide circle and spoke a complex spell. _"Tempus Hallux Visiux."_

Sparks of white light swung like lighting bolts from a storm cloud snapped up from his scythe and gathered into one point and with a bright flash it was over. As the light dissolved a large orb above Ranma, it was filled with visions of the past, the present and the future. The young wizard used his senses to scan what happened after he had entered the chamber of secrets and found a very large surprise. The Globe of Necromancy had sent him and his island, even thought he had no idea of how that happened, back in time to the 1st September... kami-sama he hated time travelling!

Ranma let the globe disappear and flexed his arms before he spoke. "Well I got one thing to say, I'm going to stay here a LONG time. That globe disturbed my belt's time magic; it will take a VERY long time before I can travel back to my own time." And Ranma forgot that he hadn't mentioned him being a time traveller and was meet by the thuds of students, and some teachers, fainting in shock. "Well they took that rather well don't you think you dried up old monkey?" He asked Dumbledore, who had VERY large twitch in his left eyebrow. (Hahahahaha!)

Two Months Later.

Ranma whistled a happy tune as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts enjoying his day, thought he got slightly annoyed by the bowing armours. He had asked the old baboon about it, making the old worm's eyebrow twitch again, and he said that the castle was more like a living thing then a building because of the magic flowing through it and it was showing him its respect by making the armours of the castle bow for him. Ranma thought it was more like the castle was trying to annoy him so he would leave so it wouldn't be destroyed by his rage.

The young wizard had been offered the DADA teacher job at the school because last years teacher had been killed by a werewolf. (This job either gets the one who takes it killed, fired, makes him/her crazy, obliviated, wounded or possessed.) It was funny really, because that werewolf was one of those Ranma had sent through time as a punishment because it had taken control of the wolf and started killing for fun. Ranma thought that sending the berserker back in time would be seen as a suited punishment since time magic and moon/luna magic didn't mix very well and often made the lycan change or become cursed someway. So when he sent the werewolf through time as a punishment it had become a mindless beast with a mutated body and got itself killed when it killed the old DADA teacher.

Ranma's teaching was pure horror for the students, he would make them fight dark creatures, animals or magical monsters, sometimes without the use of magic, but no one dared to refuse his orders. If someone refused to follow his orders the young necromancer would either tie them up and hang them upside down in the Great Hall naked, or make them run ten laps around the school with a horde of wolves chasing them. The young necromancer was soon known as the Demon Teacher. But his teaching gave great results students could now fight against an ogre with their bare hands and win, with a small bit of luck. The teacher all respected Ranma as he could more of magic then anyone, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort knew about most of the things Ranma knew about magic. And by this he gained enormous respect in the whole wizard world.

He wrote a letter to a popular wizard newspaper The Latest of the Magic World a day ago. It had been about necromancy and how undead magic didn't make the one using it evil it's the one who wields the undead magic that uses it not the opposite. And of course Ranma couldn't help but add a small line in the end of the letter which made the whole wizard world impressive, they are really easy to impress, 'With great powers come great responsibilities.'

A few days ago the young necromancer had meet James and Lily Potter one time and that hadn't been a pretty sight, for Lily and James that's it. He been currently trying to make himself a golem made of unicorn flesh; he got the flesh from the black wizard market, when they came into his office. And the sight of a large man who was dressed in black robes with a hood covering his head, who's left arm is nothing but bones, and was currently putting organs together and placing them into a unicorn cadaver wasn't a pretty sight. The two had run out from the office puking their guts out, but not literary.

The two had kept their distance from Ranma ever since, they thought he was a sick maniac. But even thought they had walked into his office without knocking, which he complained about when he was sent to Albus' office two minutes after the two had run up to the headmaster and screamed at him to fire him, Ranma had finished his unicorn golem. He had also giving it skin by using his undead magic to make a thick hide of black skin appear all over the golem and then gave it life. The golem looked like a male black unicorn with two green glowing orbs as eyes, Ranma named the golem Nightmare.

But Ranma didn't want the golem to be a mindless creature so he gave it free will, a mind of its own and a soul; it was amazing how easy it was to find the lost soul of a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. The golem had become a whole new kind of unicorn and couldn't be called golem anymore. It was too much like a living creature to be a simple mindless golem servant, so Ranma decided to name the new unicorn kind Ghost Unicorn. Nightmare and Ranma became close quicker then anyone could imagine, the Ghost Unicorn was like a new born foal in mind and saw Ranma as his father. And since this is Ranma he couldn't help but feel that his creation was like a son to him. The young necromancer was set on that he would raise Nightmare as his son and wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

The bond was so deep that the Ghost Unicorn followed him around like a dog. The teachers saw the bond between the two, but they didn't understand why a necromancer would think of a golem as his own son. All of Ranma's golems were like this, not a single one of them was mindless constructs or slow guards they were thinking and living creatures. But no golem he had every built had ever reached his heart so quickly or so deeply that he would think of it as his own child like Nightmare did.

Then Ranma decided to ride on Nightmare for the first time. It had been hilarious, for Ranma. He had taken his friend out to the lake and put a black saddle decorated with bones and skulls, which he had made himself, on Nightmare's back. He then climbed onto the large Ghost Unicorn and rode of toward the schoolyard. He had then gotten an idea and put a ghostly green glow around his eyes and drew his scythe from his sub-pocket and made his cloak cover his face in shadows. Then he had rode into the schoolyard and scared the hell out of the students and teachers when he rode through the yard, laughing maniacally.

That incident had scared even Dumbledore himself and the old wizard had understood that the young necromancer wasn't someone to tie down he was as wild as his name said he was. And this scared the headmaster; nothing was as dangerous to the light side then a wild card ready to switch side any moment. But he knew he couldn't do anything to stop or kill Ranma, the young necromancer was too powerful not even Albus could stop him with pure force. And the Japanese man wasn't easy to fool and when he wanted to he could be a danger to even the most experienced of speaker/convincer. So there was really nothing he could do and Ranma knew it.

Ranma smiled as he entered his classroom and began another torture round erm lesson with the innocent victims er students. But this lesson was surprisingly easy compared to the earlier torture seasons err lessons so the students began to shiver as they knew that their torturer um teacher was planning something really nasty. And they had no idea how right they where.

When it was 10 minutes left of the lesson Ranma rose and clapped his hand and all the chairs and the desks was teleported away, letting the students fall on their behinds. He then swung his skeleton arm in a circle and teleported himself and the students outside. He then made complex signs with his hands and a black pentagram appeared out of nowhere ten feet in front of him and a large gate opened inside it and a twenty feet tall Dracolich came out from the gate giving of a gross roar.

The students shivered at the sight of the huge undead beast, while some whimpered or crapped themselves. Ranma then smiled a scaring smile and spoke. "Let's se if you can beat this Dracolich before your lesson ends. I will be in the Great Hall, come there when you have defeated the Dracolich or when your lesson ends." The necromancer then disappeared in a bright flash leaving the poor students to their fate with the undead dragon.

The Great Hall Ten Minutes Later

Ranma was eating a piece of chicken with curry sauce and rise when all the students practically fell into the Great Hall covered in bruises, scratches, slime, bones and dirt. The necromancer looked up from his lunch and smirked as he chewed his food. He then swallowed and snapped his bone arm and the students were cleaned up. "Congratulations you defeated the Dracolich. You may now have your lunch." The students then ran to their tables and ate like they had never seen food before as everybody starred at them and Ranma with only one thing in their minds. 'I don't want to be on his bad side if that was just TRAINING.'

Ranma then finished his lunch and raised his bony hand and snapped his bone fingers and disappeared with a loud crack and a flash of dark energy. Dumbledore sighed and rested his face in his hands, something he had doing a lot of times these past two months, that necromancer was a wild card that had more chaos and power in his left hand then a demon and he sure knew how t use it. But it was also Ranma's great control over his magic and chaotic energies that scared Dumbledore since chaos was something you couldn't trust (In his eyes.). He needed to get rid of Ranma and fast.

Meanwhile In a Chamber at Dracana

Ranma was sitting in one of his studying chambers and was thinking of a way to return to his own timeline. As he wrote in his scroll reading books about time magic and time travels his mind returned to the beautiful goddess he had meet in his mind. Ranma then froze as he suddenly realised something he had totally forgotten. The Divines wasn't affected by time so Bastet would come when it had gone a year, for her, so by his calculations Bastet would arrive in a week, tops. The young necromancer suddenly rushed out from his chamber and went to his garden and began to pick fruits and flowers, he had only one thing in his mind as he did this and that was the image of Bastet's smiling face.

Two Days Later

Ranma was preparing Bastet's arrival with an almost diamond like perfection. He picked the best fruits and flowers from his garden and put up large banners all over the city and made sure that the golems and the elementals cleaned the whole city. He even summoned his familiar, which he rarely did, a dracolich named Mortis so that he could help the preparations. The dracolich cleaned his bone body with fifty feet long and twenty feet wide rag Ranma had given him and was shining as if he was made of mithrill. Nightmare got a grooming which made the ghost unicorn drool in pleasure. Even the golems were cleaned up until they sparked like newly waxed cars while the elementals made themselves purer from dirt, smoke, sand and other nasty things a familiar can receive.

Ranma gave the students a month long homework, there was a silent celebration, but it ended rather quickly when he said that he wanted a ten feet scroll with as much fact about hydras and dragons as possible. Ranma had then gone back to preparing Bastet arrival.

And after another day Ranma received the message he had longed for, a star shining in the middle of the day in the south. It was the signal which told him that Bastet would arrive the next day, and by the gods was he like a storm for the rest of that evening and prepared everything into the last detail. He only went to bed at 00:50 as he was too tired to continue, he had been working non-stop for two days with only 6 hours sleep and a few sandwiches and toilet visits.

The Next Morning

Ranma woke up 7:30 and was up like a lightning bolt, he prepared the desserts and the food and then out it on the table in the dinner room. He then went to the garden and sat down on his favourite bench and waited for her arrival.

He waited for five minutes before he felt a familiar aura arrive behind him and then everything became black as a pair of small hands covered his eyes. He then heard her sweet and soft voice purr huskily in his ear. "Guess who Rrrranchan."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Thank you for reading. The WIGTGHP is going to end soon so place your votes. And remember you got one vote per chapter, in other words you can send votes as long as you can send reviews, but not more then one per chapter okay?

This is the current status of the WIGTGHP.

Harry.

Nabiki: 3

Ranko: 0

Mara: 0

Urd: 0

Bellandy: 0

Nacrissa: 0

Bellatrix: 1

Tonks: 4

Hermoine: 0

Skuld: 4

The Seer: 0

Sharwyn: 0

Linu: 0

OC: 0

(NEW)Nacrissa/Bellatrix: 1

(NEW)Nacrissa/Bellatrix/Tonks: 1

P.S. Please review and vote.


	6. Chapter 5: When the Cat Plays With Death

Ranma Mortis Black

By Silverscale

Ranma½, Neverwinter Nights, Harry Potter and Oh My Goddess Crossover

Matchups: Ranma/Bastet, Harry?.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Harry Potter, Neverwinter Nights or Oh My Goddess, so please don't sue me.

A/N: I know you all have been waiting for this chapter and I can only say that I am sorry about the delay, I have had lots of things to do.

(A/N)

_Different Common Language_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Change of Scenes

_**Necromancy/The Language of the Dead**_

_**Draconian/The Language of the Dragons**_

_Time Lines and Spells_

Chapter Five: When the Cat Plays With Death.

Ranma almost leaped up and hugged the owner of the beautiful voice which had whispered to him but he stayed put and said jokingly. "Pamela Anderson?"

"No." The voice replied softly.

Ranma chuckled and spoke again. "Is it Brittany Elin Diggers?"

"Close but no cigarrr." The voice purred in his ear.

Ranma got a small shiver in his spine as her hot breathe reached his ear. At that point he had, had enough and grabbed the hands covering his hands with his right hand and flipped the one behind him into his lap, uncovering his eyes in the process. He smiled as he looked down at the beautiful goddess in his lap and spoke softly. "Is it Bastet Nekotama the most beautiful and most sexy goddess to ever be seen upon both the mortal and the kami plane?"

The cat goddess blushed softly, thought her fur covered most of it, before she chuckled softly and responded. "Correct Ranchan." She then removed her hands and sat down next to Ranma. "So how have you been since the last time we saw each otherrr?" She purred the last part and snuggled into him and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Ranma suddenly felt very nervous, he didn't know how Bastet would react to the fact that he was the spectre of death now. He scratched his neck and mumbled. "Well… um… its' like… um…" He had a really hard time to even get words out of his mouth, and that's pretty amazing since this is Ranma. So his brain adapted at the only way it could to solve this situation… yes you guessed right it let all the information out in one line. "Ilookedforawaytomakeusstaytogethermoreoftenandfoundamagicalbeltthatsentmethroughtimeandsentmehere,Hogwartsinthepast,andIwasabletoenterSalazar'ssecretlibraryandfoundamagicalartifactthattookmyleftarm'smeat,skin,fleshandveinsandmademetheGrimReaperandIamcurrentlytheDADAteacherofHogwarts." He covered under his arms and waited for his almost girlfriend's reaction.

The reaction of Bastet was… unexpected.

She was silent for two minutes before her eyes rolled up and she fainted, lucky enough caught Ranma her. He looked at her and muttered softly. "She took that better then I thought she would." He then carried the fainted goddess to the quest room and kissed her on the forehead and placed a Cat Rose, a blue rose that smells like catnip and is Bast's favourite flower, by her bed with a note next to it. He then walked out from the room and walked to his kitchen and began to cook food, he did that when he was depressed. Nightmare came into the kitchen and rubbed against his father to comfort him as he felt his depression. Ranma smiled and petted his son on the nose and gave him a chocolate cookie which the Ghost Unicorn munched slowly so the wonderful taste wouldn't disappear.

Ranma then continued his cooking and when the clock was 10:00 had he made a complete feast. He used his magic to put the food on the dinning table in the dinning hall and then sat down and picked on his food, he was too nervous to eat. He sat there for what seemed hours when a soft voice spoke up behind him. "You know… you should save the surrrprrrises until the quest is prepared." He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Bastet dressed in the same dress she had worn on that ball at heaven. She walked over to Ranma and hugged him by the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I won't push you away if you don't push me away." She then kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him and they began to eat.

That Evening

Ranma was sitting on a bench with Bastet leaning against him watching the sunset. Ranma wished they could be together forever and not just a few weeks every year. But the only way he could think of was to… wait a minute… that's a PERFECT IDEA! Ranma suddenly smiled like a newly born sun and almost jumped from the bench but held himself calm. He would do what he needed to do after Bastet's visit but now he would just enjoy her visit and tell her what he had wanted to tell her for many years. The cat goddess was snuggling against his shoulder and nearly asleep.

Ranma decided that it was time to take action. He leaned his mouth near her ear and whispered softly. "Bast-chan… I love you." His response was a purr and then suddenly was his mouth covered by the eager mouth of a cat woman who was crying tears of joy. The surprised necromancer relaxed after three seconds and responded the kiss. They then rolled of the bench, teared of their clothes and went wild all through the night right there in the garden.

Two Weeks Later

Ranma and Bastet went on like a pair of rabbits for the entire visit and there was not a single moment without loud noises coming from the bedroom, sometimes from other places. The young necromancer and the cat goddess had, had a final nookie round before she had to leave to heaven. Ranma was back in class soon wearing a smile on his lips that scared everybody that knew what he mostly did when he smiled. The shock came to the school that Ranma only gave them light works, compared to what he usually did, and was starring into space playing with a bundle of clothes in his skeletal hand all the time.

It took a week before someone dared to ask the necromancer the two questions everybody wanted to ask, it was one of the seventh year students, a Gryffindor boy, who did the deed, at lunch in the great hall. "Sir Black um why have you been acting weird lately? And what is that you have in your hand?"

The necromancer smiled at the student and responded. "I have been making love with my girlfriend for two weeks straight, that's why I am acting this way. And the thing in my hand hehehe is her panties." He then held up the bundle of clothes by its edges so everybody in the hall could see and it showed to be a pair of blue panties with cute kitty faces all over it.

The students and the teachers got beat red when he pulled the panties to his noose and sniffed them and got a silly smile on his lips and muttered. "Mmmm it still smells like her." The younger students that didn't have any ideas what was going on just asked he older ones and just got stammering and stuttering, including the Slytherins.

To Be Continued

A/N: Thank you for reading. The WIGTGHP is going to end soon so place your votes. And remember you got one vote per chapter, in other words you can send votes as long as you can send reviews, but not more then one per chapter okay? So far I have tried to count each vote you have sent me and have decided that all of you have placed 6 votes each, with this chapter, on these options, and so far leads Tonks, Nacrissa and Bellatrix. I would like to ask if any of you could count the votes and see if I got it right.

This is the current status of the WIGTGHP.

Harry.

Nabiki: 24

Ranko: 6

Mara: 0

Urd: 0

Bellandy: 0

Nacrissa: 0

Bellatrix: 6

Tonks: 30

Hermoine: 6

Skuld: 30

The Seer: 0

Sharwyn: 0

Linu: 0

OC: 0

Nacrissa/Bellatrix: 6

Nacrissa/Bellatrix/Tonks: 34

P.S. Please review and vote, I will soon end the vote so you got to hurry.


End file.
